The present invention relates to a nebulizer and to a container.
WO 2012/162305 A1 discloses a nebulizer. A container can be inserted into a housing of the nebulizer. The housing is closed by a lower housing part. By rotating the housing part the drive spring can be put under tension and fluid can be sucked into a compression chamber of the pressure generator. Simultaneously, the container is moved into the lower housing part in a stroke movement within the nebulizer and when tensioned for the first time the container may be pierced through its base by a piercing element in the lower housing part to allow venting of the container. After manual pressing a button, the drive spring is released and moves the delivery tube into the pressure chamber so that the fluid is put under pressure by the drive spring and is delivered or atomized through a nozzle into a mouthpiece as an aerosol, without the use of propellant gas. Thus, the container is moving axially forth and back during conveying of the fluid to be nebulized, and during pressure generation and nebulization.
The container may be connected inseparably with the housing part by a securing device forming a transportation lock for holding the container unmovable in a delivery state.
The nebulizer comprises an indicator device for counting and/or indicating a number of uses performed or still possible. The indicator device blocks further use in a locked state when a predetermined number of uses has been reached or exceeded with the current container. Then, the container can be replaced together with a housing part and the nebulizer can be used further with the new container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,584 B2 discloses a similar nebulizer, wherein a counter device can be integrated into a housing part that is exchangeable or replaceable together with the container, which is inseparable from the housing part.
WO 2007/104694 A1 discloses an inhaler for powdery substances with an indicator device which may comprise a worm gear for driving an indicator element.